


What Are You Waiting For?

by mamahl9711



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, but i don't think enough for a warning?, mild violence, secret santa prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamahl9711/pseuds/mamahl9711
Summary: Cat's in trouble, and Kara has to decide if she's willing to sacrifice everything to save her.





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raug_moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug_moss/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, raug_moss!
> 
> Prompt: Kara thinks Cat doesn't know she is Supergirl. they get into a sticky situation, like a bank robbery or something along those lines, and Kara has to decide: reveal herself to Cat as a superhero or let Cat get hurt. well, the decision should be easy, right`? this could be dramatic and tense, or it could also be kinda funny and weird. either would be great. Kara could get creative with all of her powers. this could be happening on Christmas, or not.
> 
> \--
> 
> This may have turned out more angsty than I anticipated.... I hope you like it!

How did they end up like this?  Kara looked across the dark room to where Cat sat in a metal chair with her arms bound behind her.  Kara was bound similarly, and while there wasn’t any kryptonite in the cuffs, she was still feeling weak from whatever their captor had used to knock her out in the first place.

“What the hell is your endgame here, Lillian?” Cat spat.

Lillian Luthor simply smiled as she held a gun trained in Cat’s direction. “It’s simple, really. I’m going to expose Supergirl for the fraud she truly is.”

Kara could feel herself clenching her jaw, trying to do the same with her wrists, but the metal wasn’t budging.  There wasn’t enough sunlight in this room to recharge her powers quickly enough to save them at the moment. Kara looked over to the camera that Lillian was currently setting up at the other end of the room, so it would clearly capture both hostages on film. 

Both she and the DEO had hoped that Cadmus would die down a little after the Daxamite invasion, but it seemed that was nothing more than a pipe dream. Kara should have been more prepared for an attack. She should have been ready to defend herself and Cat, but instead, she was poorly restrained in an undisclosed location with her powers slowly returning. It didn’t make sense.

“Supergirl is no fraud,” Cat replied easily.  “You should know that by now. I mean, hasn’t she stopped your little terrorist organization several times, now?”

“Cadmus is concerned with the well-being of all humankind,” Lillian recited through clenched teeth.

“Oh, please. Stop acting like you’re doing the world some great service. Cadmus is simply an organized form of bigotry looking to eliminate a difference they do not accept, not unlike the KKK or Nazis. And, with the Alien Amnesty Act in force, the actions of the organization and its members are clear forms of terrorism.” Kara had to stop herself from smiling because now was definitely not the time, but hearing Cat stand up to Lillian like that without even thinking about it was one of the things that Kara loved most about her.  Cat continued speaking with barely a pause. “Now, again, I’ll ask, what are you planning on doing to Supergirl?”

“I’m not going to _do_ anything. I simply want to see how long it takes Supergirl to rescue you. She’s very protective of you, you know.”

“So, you’re baiting her here. Why?”

“Because I don’t think she will come. Because I think that when I broadcast the image of a battered and bleeding Cat Grant across every screen in National City, Supergirl will be too much of a coward to save the day.”

Kara didn’t miss the look of fear flash across Cat’s face, and she hoped to Rao that her powers would be at full strength soon. She was getting there, but she couldn’t be certain that she would be able to stop Lillian from hurting Cat.

“And, why is that?” Cat asked to try and cover up the terror coursing through her veins at the thought of Adam or Carter seeing her hurt or tortured in some way.

“Did you know that Supergirl isn’t registered on that alien registry that your friend Olivia created? She’s hiding who she is from everyone because she knows that no one would accept her as a hero if they knew how weak she truly is. Luckily, I happen to know exactly who Supergirl’s alter ego is, and if she decides to come rescue you today, her identity will be revealed.”

“And, if she doesn’t show up?”

“If she doesn’t show up and save the day, everyone will see you die. She has to choose: reveal herself and put all of her family and friends in danger, potentially lose the support of National City or let you die. Either way, she’ll be knocked off that pedestal that you’ve put her on.”

Kara felt nauseous as she made eye contact with Cat, who sat unnaturally still and devoid of emotion for someone who was just told that they’ll probably die today. This was the first time she felt sure that Cat truly did not know she was Supergirl. If she had known this, she would be doing something right now. Glaring at Kara for not acting. Shooting daggers at Kara for even thinking of putting Cat above others. She’d be sending some signal, some instruction, something that would help Kara figure out how to get out of this mess.

Because that’s what Cat always did. She inspired Supergirl when the situation seemed impossible. So, if she knew that Kara was Supergirl, that’s what she’d be doing instead of just blankly staring across the room at her assistant. 

Maybe it was better this way, her not knowing. Because, then she wouldn’t hate Kara for Supergirl’s actions. Or inaction.

“Now, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Lillian said to both Cat and Kara with a smile, like she was leading a PTA meeting or doing some other mundane task. She walked over to the camera and turned it on, a small red light blinking on and off. She stood in front of the camera and began her tirade with ease. “Good evening, National City. My name is Lillian Luthor, and I have a question for you. After everything we’ve been through, after being brainwashed and invaded by creatures from another world, do you still trust Supergirl? I know, I know. Silly question, right? She’s saved us from all of these threats and more. She’s always been there for us – well, almost always. But, can you really trust someone you don’t know?

“Supergirl spends every day of her life hiding her true identity from us all, and today, I say no more. If Supergirl cares for us, she will come forward and tell us who she really is. She will stop hiding. Oh, and as a little extra motivation for our favorite hero, I have someone here who desperately needs her help.” Lillian moved out of the camera’s view to show both Cat and Kara instead. “Cat Grant, and her former assistant who had the unfortunate luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If Supergirl decides to come forward with her identity, both women will be freed without harm. But, I’m not a very patient person, and the clock is ticking.”

Lillian stopped the live broadcast, but left the camera on, recording everything in the room. If Kara broke free and overpowered the woman, Lillian would have all the evidence she needs to confirm her identity. Kara cursed the fact that she didn’t have her Supergirl headset on at the moment. She had no idea if Alex would be able to find their location in time to save Cat or not. She was completely isolated with an impossible decision to make.

Eventually, Lillian left the room, but Kara was sure that wherever she was, she had full access to audio and video of whatever was transpiring in their room. Kara let her glasses slide down her nose a little so she could x-ray her surroundings. She finally felt her powers buzzing under the surface of her skin. Kara quickly determined that the walls were lined with lead. She could see a glowing green substance in the doorway, which had to be some form of kryptonite. Even if she did get Cat out of here, she’d have to pass through the kryptonite barrier and then face whatever else lay on the other side of the door.

What felt like an hour passed, and both Cat and Kara remained silent. Kara tried to work through every possible scenario of how this could play out. She still had no idea how to proceed without putting someone in immediate danger. After a while, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on Cat’s heartbeat. It was still there, still strong. She was still alive.

Kara’s eyes snapped open when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over to Cat, meeting a piercing gaze. “Listen, if anything happens to me, I need you to tell Carter and Adam how much I love them." 

Kara shook her head, “No, Cat.  No, nothing’s going to happen to you. You’re going to be fine.”

She heard Cat let out a shaky laugh, and when she spoke next, Kara could hear the tears that had yet to fall. “I think we both know that’s not true, Kara. Promise me that you will tell them. I need you to promise me.”

“I promise,” Kara said quietly, feeling her heart drop.

Before she could say anything else, Lillian strolled back in the room, gun in hand. She moved in front of the camera and set it to broadcast once more. “Still no word from Supergirl, and as I said, I am not a patient woman. Let’s speed up this process a bit.” Without any hesitation, Lillian turned, aimed her gun at Cat, and fired.  

Kara felt herself scream as she saw the bullet pierce Cat’s right shoulder. She was faster than a speeding bullet. She could have literally stopped it in its tracks before it ever reached Cat, but she hesitated. Just for a moment. Less than a second. But by that time, it was too late. She watched as Cat’s eyes grew wide and then screw shut again with pain.  Kara felt the sting of tears on her cheeks.

Lillian simply turned back to the camera. “Tick tock, Supergirl,” she said before she turned the broadcast off once more.

“I will fucking end you,” Kara growled at her before she could leave the room.

“Hm. Seems like that will be difficult with those restraints. Unless there’s something special about you that you’d like to share with everyone?”  Kara didn’t respond. “Hmm. Didn’t think so. It’s a shame. I don’t think Cat can last very long like that.” 

 Kara followed her gaze and saw Cat leaning awkwardly against the chair, grimacing at the pain coursing through her body.  Her breathing was labored, and Kara noticed that the off-white dress she was wearing was quickly turning a deep shade of crimson. 

“If only Supergirl were here to save her precious Cat Grant,” Lillian said before turning and leaving.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally. She strained her hearing, trying to distract herself, trying to figure out how to get the hell out of there.

She heard some of Lillian’s goons outside the door, chatting about their weekend plans, wondering if Supergirl would show up or not. She heard Cat’s heart beating harder than she had ever heard before as she took shallow breaths. She listened harder, trying to hear what was happening outside the building. She heard Winn’s voice exclaiming that he got it, he secured the connection to the video feed. She heard agents running, yelling, coming towards them. Alex was here. Alex was here, and they would be okay, and Winn stopped the camera feed… which means…

In one swift motion, Kara broke free of the handcuffs and quickly changed into her suit. Cat hissed with the added pain of moving as Kara carefully tore the handcuffs off. She carefully picked the other woman up, and forced herself through the kryptonite barrier, tamping down the nausea as much as she could. Thankfully, the barrier didn’t affect her powers too much, and she was able to use super speed to get out of the building, not even slowing to explain to Alex.

When she was sure that Cat was being attended to, Kara quickly flew back to the DEO to find out what happened to Lillian. She had a feeling that the eldest Luthor managed to evade the DEO once more. She barely landed inside the facility before J’onn was approaching her, demanding to know what happened. Kara did her best to explain, but all she could think about was Cat sitting in the hospital alone. Hurt. Because of her.

Kara begrudgingly gave a quick statement about how Lillian had overpowered both of them somehow, but she suspected kryptonite was involved on her end. How Lillian had intended to kill Cat if Kara hadn’t come forward with her real identity. How she shot Cat, and Kara did nothing to stop her. It was at that point in the statement that Kara stopped.

“I can’t do this. I have to go. I have to make sure she’s okay,” she said in a panicked tone.

“Woah, slow down. You said she was still conscious and in the hands of the doctors when you left. That’s a good sign. We still need to go over how you got out of there. Agent Danvers and the others aren’t back yet, so I only have your statement to go on at the moment.”

“No!” Kara yelled.  “No. I have to go. Now.”  She didn’t wait for a response before she shot up into the sky and rushed toward the hospital once more. Kara knew she was probably overreacting, but she couldn’t help it. She had let Cat get hurt because of her own selfishness and worries.

When she arrived at the hospital, Kara quickly changed in an alley back into her street clothes and hurried to the closest nurse’s station.

“Hi, um, I’m looking for Cat Grant.”  Before the nurse could respond, Kara heard a familiar voice shouting along with some rather colorful insults. “Never mind, I think I found her,” she said with a sheepish smile. 

She walked in the direction of Cat’s voice, but Kara found herself slowing down the closer she got to the room. What if something was really wrong?  What if Cat wasn’t okay? What if she never forgave her for lying about being Supergirl or for letting her get hurt.  Kara had been sitting a few feet away.  She should have stopped Lillian before she hurt her. Images of Cat’s blood seeping through her dress filled her thoughts, and all Kara wanted to do was cry.

Instead, she continued walking until she reached the doorway to Cat’s room.  Cat had quieted down considerably, though she didn’t look like she was in any better of a mood.  The nurse quickly finished her work of bandaging Cat’s wound and nearly ran out the door past Kara.  Cat’s gaze followed the nurse out and eventually fell on Kara.

Cat seemed surprised to see her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I, um, I wanted to see you. To make sure you’re alright.”  She tentatively stepped forward out of the doorway.  “And to apologize. Cat, I’m so –“

Kara stopped speaking when she saw Cat hold up her left hand and shake her head.  “Don’t.”

“Please, Cat.  I’m sor-“

“Stop!”  Cat raised her voice just enough to drown out Kara’s apology.  “I will not accept your apology, so don’t even bother giving it.”  There was a small moment of silence, and Cat could see Kara begin to panic. “You have nothing to apologize for, Kara. I understand.”

Kara shook her head, unable to articulate why Cat was so wrong. “No, I do.  I have everything to apologize for. I should have stopped her from hurting you. I should have told you the truth ages ago about who I really am. I’m so sorry, Cat.” Kara didn’t even realize she was crying this time until she tasted the tears on her lips.

“Come here,” Cat said, scooting over on the bed and reaching for Kara with her left hand. Kara took her hand and gingerly sat down where the other woman had made space for her. “Now, you should know that I never once bought your little charade with the doppelgänger.”

“What?!” Kara squeaked, which caused Cat to chuckle. Kara would feel a little embarrassed if not for the gentle circles Cat was rubbing on the back of her hand.

“I’ll admit, I was convinced for a moment, but then Bizarro happened, and I figured there was some explanation to how you managed to replicate yourself. But, I let it go. You clearly didn’t want me to know, and I didn’t want to force it anymore. I hoped you would tell me eventually.”

Kara didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell Cat everything, but the fear of being sent away by the one person that actually helped her feel normal was too strong.

“So, you knew today? The whole time?”

“I did,” Cat said quietly. “And, I understand why you didn’t stop her right away. It was a lose-lose situation.”

Kara shook her head. “No, Cat, I would have gotten you out of there. I mean, I did, but I was trying to figure out the best way to do so the whole time. It’s just the walls were lined with lead, so I couldn’t see if there were guards outside or what weapons they might have had. And then, there was a kryptonite barrier in the doorway, so I was worried that if I did something hasty, we could have been ambushed as soon as we walked out of that room. I, I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you out of there sooner.”

Cat let go of Kara’s hand, but before she could miss the contact, she felt Cat’s hand cup her cheek, gently wiping away the tears that kept flowing. “My guardian angel,” Cat said quietly, almost a whisper. 

In a sudden burst of affection, Kara took Cat’s hand in her own and moved her head so she could press a kiss into Cat’s palm. She let their hands fall from her face but didn’t let go of Cat’s. “I will always be there for you. You – You’re one of the most important people in my life. I don’t know if I will ever forgive myself for letting you get hurt.”

“Oh, Kara. Please don’t blame yourself for this. It wasn’t your fault in the slightest.” 

“Your association with me made you a target. That is my fault.”

“I knew when we published the first article on Supergirl that forging any sort of friendship or relationship with her would come with risks. I accepted that a long time ago.”

Cat met Kara’s gaze and saw her searching for something. A lie or any sort of hesitation, perhaps? But, Cat knew Kara wouldn’t find it. She had decided a long time ago that Kara was worth it.

“Why?” Cat’s heart broke at how small Kara sounded in that moment.

Cat took a steadying breath before responding. “Because I need you, Kara.” There was so much emotion in that statement, in the way Cat said her name, that she almost missed the quiet murmur that followed. “More than I should.”

Kara could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had been Cat’s assistant for over two years and head over heels for her for almost as long. It wasn’t until this moment that Kara let herself even dream that Cat could possibly feel the same way. 

Cat had gotten hurt today because of Kara’s hesitation, her fear. She couldn’t let that stop her from acting again. So, instead of thinking it through, overanalyzing the situation, and doing nothing with Cat’s confession, she felt herself moving closer to the other woman. Kara brought her hands to Cat’s cheeks and pulled her closer until their lips were barely a breath away.  

Kara paused, suddenly worried about pushing too far, worried that she had misinterpreted everything. She didn’t get time to dwell on those thoughts because then Cat’s lips were on her own, and all coherent thought left Kara’s mind as she reveled in the feeling of kissing the woman she had been pining over for years.

She felt herself moan when she felt Cat’s teeth nip at her lower lip and then what started out as a slow, sensual kiss quickly became more and more passionate as she kissed Cat more deeply, pulling her even closer.

“Ah, fuck!” Cat yelped after breaking out of the kiss.  Kara realized that she must have hurt Cat’s shoulder when she pulled her closer. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Cat!  I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just…”  


“Got carried away?” Cat said with a coy smile.

“Yeah,” Kara said, feeling the blush rising in her cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Cat’s grin grew into a bright smile that left Kara feeling lightheaded. “Though, I suppose we should talk about what’s happening here.”

Kara bit the inside of her cheek. “Probably. I – I need you, too, Cat. When you were gone… I was so lost. And, we could absolutely discuss it in more detail, about what it means beyond this moment. Or…I could kiss you again, and we could wait and talk about everything later?” She rushed through the question with her usual Kara Danvers grace and could feel herself blushing, but she continued on because at this point, she couldn’t stop herself from rambling. “Because I really want to do that again. Kiss you, I mean.”

Cat laughed and leaned in for a gentle kiss. It was different from the earlier kisses, less urgent but still full of emotion. She pulled back slightly, still close enough that Kara would barely have to move to capture her lips once more.

“So, kiss me, Supergirl.”

That was all the permission that Kara needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr users racheltuckerrr, p-lutonium, and maxgreydawolf for looking it over!


End file.
